


Strangers Become Great Friends

by Author_Chan06



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Developing Friendships, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: (Y/N) is watching Joker, her boyfriend, fight the Bat, his sort-of-boyfriend, when she sees an interesting (and really pretty) stranger.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Reader/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Strangers Become Great Friends

(Y/N) let out a sigh, a small smile on her face as her boyfriend fought his other sort-of-boyfriend. As odd sounding as that sentence was it was their life. She was in an open relationship with the Joker.

Something moved in the corner of her eye. She swiveled her head, looking over only to find some random person sitting down at a seat, the stranger was watching with rapt attention at the the little show in from of them. Her hair fell around her shoulder in brunette waves, sapphire eyes gleaming underneath. Her hand was clutched around a phone, if she looked close enough she could see a messenger. She had been talking to someone, and had decided this fight was more interesting.

Interesting...and very pretty.

She let out a hum, slowly walking over to the interesting stranger.

”Hello? Who are you? Are you new to town?” The woman jumped, eyes flickering between the fight and (Y/N).

”Uh-...Hey, yeah I’m new, I mean- I... was born here but I moved away before high school.” Awkwardly giggling, she pointed at the two in front of them.

They both took a glance at the boys just in time to watch Batman crash his fist into The Joker’s nose, blood flying with it and smearing on his black suit.

  
”So- That’s Batman and Joker huh?” She nodded.

”Yeah. They’re in the middle in one of their ‘dances’ I think it’s J’s turn to win this time around. Which means I might get to play nurse.”

”What’s that mean? Are you friends with Joker?” The woman seemed to tense slightly, but she also didn’t hide her curiosity.

”Ah no. Well I suppose we are friends. But actually, I’m his girlfriend.” 

“Oh! I thought Joker liked Batman...” She giggled, sitting her hand on the woman’s shoulder, and giving her a pat.

”You’re right. We’re in an open relationship. And J’s been trying to get with B for years. But The Bat is way down in denial.”

The woman hummed. “So do you help wingwoman him?” 

A crunch sounded in front of them, followed by a loud thud. They both winced, (Y/N) casting a worried glance at her boyfriend. He looked ok enough.

”Yeah. I try but damn they’re both so difficult. It’s like trying to save a drowning person that’s trying to swim away from you!” The stranger watched the two throw punches and kicks for a moment, before turning her body to the other woman.

”They do seem like the difficult type, yeah...”

”You have no idea, I’ve been trying for a whole year!”

“Well-” She hesitated, eyes darting around to look at her, searching for - something. Whatever she seemed to find made her smile, her whole face brightened adorably. “How would you like some help?”

She knew she was gonna say yes but she decided to mess with her a little. “Hm...I don’t know...But even if I did who could I ask for help?” Fake pouting, she looked around, pretending to search the area for someone to help. “No ones around. It would need to be someone who isn’t so scared of Joker they go running...” She turned back to her. “Do you know anyone that could help?”

Giggling, the woman punched her in the shoulder. “Alright alright. You can cut it out now. It’s me, obviously!”

”Did I overdue it?”

She snorted. “A little.” Letting out a small ‘oops’ (Y/N) questioningly turned her head to her new friend.

”Ya know... I never got your name stranger.” Said stranger blushed - probably embarrassed - letting out a laugh. Yep, definitely embarrassed. Cute.

”Right! My name’s Layla Carrie. Nice to meet you-(?)” She smiled, reaching out her hand, and waited.

“(Y/N) (L/N), likewise.” Skipping the handshake, the woman reached out, and wrapped her arms around the other. Layla startled momentarily but after the shock left, she quickly hugged back.

Sitting there for a few minutes, they didn’t hear when the fight ended. Nor when the bomb went off in the background, Joker’s laugh floating through the air as the Bat ran towards the buildings to help with damage control.

They finally pulled away when J tapped her on the shoulder.

He quickly assessed them, scanning as good as a computer. He sent his girl a smile, before pointing at the other with his eyes. They had a tiny conversation, as Layla looked between the two confusion written all over her face like she’d put it there in permanent marker.

’Is she an enemy? Should I kill her?’

’No, she’s fine. She’s a new friend.’

’So I can’t kill her?’

’No. She’s off limits.’

’Why-?’

’Just look at her. That’s why. Don’t kill her.’

Joker pouted, but backed off, giving her a menacing smile - she knew he didn’t mean to, force of habit and all that - and a pat on the shoulder.

“Hello, stranger~!” He giggled. “How are you on this fine - haha - Gotham evening!”

”I’m good! I just wanted to watch you and Batman fight up close. I’ve seen some videos so ya know.”

He nodded vigorously, towering over the two, trying to intimidate but honestly, (Y/N) just found it enduring, and Layla didn’t seem effected either. Which was impressive. “Ah yes! Our dance, it’s lovely isn’t it~!”

”It was indeed. You both are very skilled.” He visibly preened at the praise, and laughed for a minute.

After he was done, he turned to his girl and gestured with 3 fingers, thumb, middle, and pinkie.   
  


Ah so it was that!   
  


She nodded, standing up at his side and reached over at her new friend. “We gotta go now, and if I just leave without you I might not see you again so...” She blushed, as she hesitated. Joker giggled, poking her in the rib, causing her to flinch. She swatted at his hand, and turned back to her. “Wanna come with?”

Layla replied without a second thought, a smile growing on her face, that the other woman had to reciprocate. “Of course.”

”All right!” (Y/N) cheered, dragging the two next to her, as she marched towards their closest safe house.

This was gonna be fun!


End file.
